


4 Sale

by Yumi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU hopping, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with bad ending, Dimension Travel, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Spitroasting, There are 3 Gabriels, This does not have a pleasant ending, Threesome, Translated Fic, be warned, is it 3some if two are the same person??, it's a really dark fic where jack is literally jumped on where possible, literally sex every chap except chapter 8, they're all questionable, unexplicit smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi/pseuds/Yumi
Summary: Jack stumbled into a new world as a slave.Warning: A/B/O, non-con, extremely dark ending.Sub warnings: Translated fanfiction, Alternate Universe with reference to Canon Universe, and there are 3 Gabriels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448372) by [Tanukayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi). 



> This is a translated fic from Tanukayi's work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448372  
> Please leave a kudos for them too!
> 
> Just a heads up that I have translated everything as closely possible to the original, thus language used may seem very off. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Bright lights beamed onto Jack Morrison, and he couldn't open his eyes.

He was the entertainment of the night, playing the role of a 'beast', only to be paired with another for mating.

His fate was determined since the beginning.

Jack stared at the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. What had this meant? They indicated that he was a slave up for purchase, and pertaining to the rules, there must be a showcase before sales. He was tied up nicely and locked in a cage. God, a cage big enough that a horse could run a lap, but Jack didn't think that it was the cage's use.

Not only was he a slave, but he was also a fertile Omega, and this fact made him into a goods of high value. Many would like his ability to produce offspring. He was strong, and thus capable of bearing the pain and dangers that fertility could pose. His descendants would inherit his excellent physique. Besides, there was nothing to be picky about with his appearance; he had a head of brilliant blonde locks and a pair of eyes that seem to hide the ocean. No one would hate his face, and it was no understatement to say that Jack Morrison was perfect.

There was still thirty minutes to the opening, which meant Jack had another thirty minutes to be cozy. Despite the thirty minutes, it was full-house.

The audience was filled with whispers, and Jack knew that they were evaluating him.

In the history of auctions, he was by the far the most perfect individual.

It was the highest of compliment, but not something Jack wanted a reputation for.

His handler opened the iron fence behind Jack and entered the cage. In their hand held a ball, black in colour. Jack raised an eyebrow, hating the colour and the shape.

The handler said something to Jack, as if it was the biggest act of compassion towards a lowly Omega. That they were the upper class, and shouldn't interact much with a reproductive machine.

Jack remained silent. He had nothing to say as he couldn't understand the language of these people.

Seeing that Jack gave no response, the handler fixed the ball gag on him.

This Omega was surprisingly reluctant, but also surprisingly obedient.

He would become the most valuable product. The handler thought about the returns it would bring him, and laughed from it immediately.

Jack stood where he was, and silently waited for the opening.

He had already known what the purpose of this 'show' is.

He was going to be raped by an unknown Alpha, right before an immediate audience. Jack had already been given a dose of birth control pills, and this time it wouldn't get him pregnant. The purpose of the display was to exhibit his qualities to potential buyers. It was a ritual to declare the Omega as a qualified product.

Ridiculous, but it was the reality.

His body had been branded with a slave's mark, and he would be unable to accept others.

They thought they could control Jack Morrison with it, but they weren't able to even spell the letters of his name.

Jack felt that the ankle cuffs were too heavy, making his legs feel sore. He wished for this ridiculous farce to start quickly, and with it the torture that accompanied it. Whether he would be bought and taken away, or given any form of treatment was important no longer.

The commencing began with drums, and the whispering subsequently died down.

Jack raised his head and narrowed his gaze.

There was another iron fence opposite him, and another slave with equally heavy chains was hauled towards the cage by a handler.

See, another beast.

Although he couldn't quite see the features clearly, Jack could already smell the other's scent.

It was strong, aggressive, and though it was a mere metaphor, it felt like a knife pointed straight at his heart.

Jack could feel his throat tickling.

There was no mistake. After being influenced by the scent, Jack was immediately going into heat.

It was natural for an Alpha and Omega to be paired; they were like magnets on two ends, and the gravitational pull was so strong that they unconsciously shorten the distance between them.

The iron fence opened.

The person he was to be mated with was led into the cage by a chain.

Jack's cornflower blue eyes remained on the other's body.

The man was like a panther with his dark skin. A pair of persevering eyes, expressionless, with a body littered with fine scars. Jack knew what the scars meant, and it seemed like this Alpha's been through some of his own difficulties. At least they tried to maintain his value and not leave too many traces.

The handler removed the Alpha's chains, and the two faced each other.

They were waiting for a signal; a signal to act.

The iron fence shut, and the large cage was left with them two alone.

Jack felt like this scene was no different from an ancient roman fight where the Alpha is the beast, and he was the slave pitted against it.

The audience held their breaths, waiting for the development of the scene.

And thus, the show started.

The beast flares a heated breath, approaching him slowly with caution.

Jack took a step back uneasily, but because of the cuffs was unable to take a big one. It had been so minute that the audience couldn't even make out the movement. But the beast could see every single movement of Jack's clearly, never once missing a beat.

The scent in the air was gradually becoming thicker, and it was wrapping around Jack like another layer of skin.

He had never come face to face with an Alpha's pheromones this strong. Where Jack grew up in the civilised world, there was no differentiation in genders. Everyone had morals and were lawful, showing mutual respect and everything was equal and stable. But it was completely different in this world, and it was classified by gender. Because he wasn't from this world, Jack had to follow their rules and regulations carefully.

The Alpha truly resembled a panther with swift strides, and Jack couldn't even react when a body rushed forward, pressing him down onto the hard ground. The back of Jack's head hit the ground, and the pain caused him to yelp. However, with the ball gag in his mouth, it came out sounding provocative instead.

Too close, this was way too close.

The Alpha's pheromones filled Jack's nostrils, and it caused his mind to flare in kind, nearly stripping him of his sanity.

The other party seemed pleased at the sight of Jack pinned under him, eyes glazed and mesmerized.

Good, and with that, they would successfully mate.

The urgency from the audience was rolling in waves.

Thick palms ripped the rag-like clothing on Jack, and Jack could feel that his body was readying itself for the next step.

Omegas were like this. A small exposure to pheromones made them lose their minds and become a whore who begged for a cock.

The Alpha bit into Jack's neck hard.

If it weren't for his scent gland already scarred, he would've thought that the Alpha wanted to mark him himself.

Jack wanted to laugh, but because of the blockage in his mouth, a weird sound escaped instead.

The Alpha took it as the Omega's urging for him to hurry up.

Thus the Alpha let go, raised his upper body and took a good look at Jack's face. Jack hadn't expected the Alpha to do such a thing. His eyes were so deep that Jack thought he would've been trapped in them. Under the influence of the pheromones, the sight was attractive like a sweet aroma

When Jack wasn't responding in his daze, the Alpha grabbed his neck.

Jack was startled awake from his dreamy state, and instantly struggled. The grip was too strong, and Jack thought he was going to be strangled to death slowly. Thus, he put all his energy into trying to pull the hand clamped around his neck. But it was futile, and Jack was raised from the floor by the neck and forced to be under the spotlight.

Unable to swallow, saliva dribbled down the sides of the ball gag.

The audience started to shout, and there were people slapping the sides of the cage.

Jack tried his best to look downwards, but the best he could see was the top of the other's head.

This is definitely an Alpha who wielded absolute power and carried the best genes. Yet fate made him a slave, serving as entertainment in the eyes of the public.

Jack gave a snort, but no one could hear it.

No one saw the his eyes that held no panic or fear either.

The Alpha's hand retreated all of a sudden, and Jack's body tumbled to the floor. The iron cuffs clanked loudly against the flooring, causing a strange silence to befall the stage.

The pair of blue eyes actually gave the other a provocative gaze.

Whorish.

The Alpha growled, raising Jack's legs up and revealed his hind entrance.

Because of his heat, Jack's body was dusted with pink. His capillaries were dilating, and blood rushed to his head like a torrential wave. He could think of nothing else other than to mate.

This was what an Omega was, the lowest existence of a whore.

The Alpha said something, but Jack couldn't understand. He guessed it might've been scolding him for his shamelessness.

The thick cock of the Alpha was exposed in the air and directed at Jack's hole.

Prior, Jack has never experienced anything like this, but his body's natural instincts made him prepared. His thighs were dribbling with wetness, and the twitching of his exposed entrance had all but indicated that he was completely ready.

The Alpha breached the pink orifice without delicacy, and although Jack tried to scream in pain, he could only let out a muffled cry with the ball gag.

Jack bowed his body, trying to make it as small as possible, but the cock that resembled a hot iron column driving into him stirred his insides. He felt like his organs were being flipped, blurring his vision and muddling his head.

To be able to witness the scene of such a ruthless beast mating, the satisfied crowd cheered.

Jack felt as if his ears would burst from the horrible sounds.

The alpha found Jack's reproductive tract, and the head of his cock jabbed at it, wanting to open that concealed channel.

Jack wasn't sure of his own bodily anatomy, and the Omegan body was new to him. He only knew that his soul was being hosted in this stranger's body. And now, the soul and the flesh made his consciousness flicker. He knew what was coming, and he knew the outcome of this event.

His ball gag was removed and replaced with the Alpha's mouth.

Kissing was not part of the entertainment, and the of the crowd exploded unhappily.

Jack could hear the uproar but didn't know what was being spat. All he knew was that this slave of an Alpha had angered these people.

The unsettling mood was picked up, and Jack deepened the kiss on purpose.

The scent of their pheromones clouded together, unable to be differentiated.

Jack spread his legs even wider in order to accommodate the welcoming cock. Sadly, the cuffs around his ankles restricted his movement.

The Alpha felt his small gesture, and with both hands grabbed the chains at either ends. They ripped apart like paper.

Without the restraints, Jack's legs fell weakly against the Alpha's shoulders.

The Alpha was clearly more satisfied with the current position and let out a rough breathing laced with aphrodisiac. It hit Jack's face, and his long lashes trembled in surprise.

Yes, just like that, it was a harsh possession of his unknowing body.

The Alpha shifted the angle of his thrusts desperately, making Jack's hole sustain the exaggerated shape. The feeling of being split open was replaced with pleasure and the satisfaction burned his nerves. And just when he couldn't hardly process anything further, the Alpha cruelly pressed against his perineum and rubbed it gently.

Jack cried out even louder, and it was as if every thrust of the cock would imprint its shape within his intestines, thus forcing his reproductive cavity to be the only one able to accept the shape of the cock.

Someone threw stuff against the cage as the holler of dissatisfaction grew louder.

Jack was supposed to be their product, and this was meant to be a showcase, not a one-sided sex party.

The Alpha held Jack's face with a hand.

They looked at each other, and for a moment there, Jack felt like he could sense the other's thought.

He could read through the beast's gaze and understand his intention.

Jack offered another kiss, and this made the Alpha's cock grow harder.

The audience turned violence, kicking the cage and forcefully pried the iron fences. They wanted to break the iron with brute force and rush in to stop the situation from growing out of control.

The Alpha's cock pierced into his reproductive cavity, and Jack shuddered a little.

Jack, reddened by the activity, leaned to his Alpha's ear and said in an unwavering voice: “I didn't take the birth control pills they tried to give me.”

So as long as they knotted, he would successfully conceive.

Jack wasn't sure if the Alpha could understand him, thus the latter responded with action.

He bit into Jack's scent glands, the the sharp teeth was driven deeply into the flesh.

A sweet scent erupted, and those who could smell it ceased in their movements.

Jack's scent caused all Alphas to fall into a frenzy, losing themselves.

The Alpha pressed above Jack's body let out a deep growl, and lava-hot semen was being emptied into Jack's reproductive cavity.

They were forcibly ripped apart.

When the cock slid out of Jack's back entrance, copious amounts of pearly white cum leaked onto the insides of his thighs.

The Alpha was re-cuffed with a new set of chains, right in front of Jack.

“You'll find me, won't you?” Jack purred in a hoarse voice.

Jack's language didn't work in this world, and they were probably unable to comprehend his words.

The Alpha lowered his head, eyes blindfolded, and was forcefully dragged out of the cage.

His Alpha had successfully marked him, and Jack's body will forever retain the scent he had left behind. He would follow the scent to find what belonged to him.

Jack soundlessly flopped to the ground, letting out a smile.

The people were still clamoring around him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Even Jack himself didn't agree to the thought that he had been voluntarily sent to this world.

This screw up began with an accident.

The prototype experimentation with the Slipstream should have ended with Lena Oxton's disappearance. Who knew that they were unrelenting and further prepared a second Slipstream experiment, and the next candidate was none other than the inexperienced Jack Morrison. They wanted to try with someone who had a higher chance of physical survival, and thus Jack was selected.

When he was chosen for the task, he was undeniably thrilled.

Apart from Jack, no one else knew how he had felt after engaging the Slipstream. Jack felt as if his body was being torn apart and pieced together, and by the time he regained consciousness, he was in a strange world. He couldn't even tell if he was thrown into a different timeline or a completely new living dimension, but what he did knew was that he was not going to be treated well in this damned place.

After the scene in the cage, Jack was of course 'withdrawn'.

The handler gave Jack a thorough 'cleaning', but was still unable to wash off the Alpha's scent. This was when they knew the goods was broken, for the Alpha had marked the Omega. The disobedience of the Alpha had led to a wide-scale commotion. They were deciding if they should permanently cancel his auction status, and there would yet another problem with what to make of Jack being defective goods.

Jack didn't understand their language, but guessed that there were only two solutions: one was to wrap him up as a new 'package' and be sold elsewhere, or simply to kill him.

Whichever the solution may have been, Jack favoured neither.

Jack was housed back in the confinement room, and he could only hear the rattling sounds of chains in this place that never once saw daylight.

The confinement room was being overseer by two guards, both Alphas. They could smell Jack's marked scent, and the cloying smell of the stronger Alpha caused them unease. Jack could hear them speaking in an ill-mannered way, probably talking about the slave and his crazy stunt in the cage. Jack could bet that in this strict hierarchy, they've never had a slave pull such an act that challenged authority. But Jack had tried it once, and he's do it again.

He knew that the beast would come and take him away, and now he just needed to give him a bit of incentive.

Jack discretely used his nails to tear his scarred scent gland, and the Omega's scent wafted through the air. Compared to an actual heat, it was weak and was further mingled with the mated Alpha's scent. However, it was sufficient, and Jack knew the two simpleton Alphas would fall for it.

Although it was subtle, the sweet scent of the Omega still caught the Alphas' awareness, and they focused their attention on Jack's naked body.

Jack acted like a dog, rattling his own chains.

From outside, the sound was near inaudible, but within the stone walls the rattling of the chains was amplified.

In the darkness, Jack's blue eyes reflected light like glass. He knew what he did gave a provocative outlook to the two guards, and he used little effort to do so.

The two guards were bewitched by Jack, and started to draw close to the iron bars.

They didn't have the keys, Jack was clear about that fact, but they will have other usefulness.

There was no big deal about two Alphas. If possible, they would bury themselves deep into his body. Anyone who didn't follow the rules, regardless Alpha or Omega, would be executed. But with his current status, nothing could be done to him. Jack was favoured by the leader, only because he was a treasure from outer domains.

It was like a needle through the veins; rules cannot be broken, and they hated this Omega that did.

Jack rattled his chains again, and one of the Alphas didn't take to his arrogance lightly. Words spewed from his mouth, and he kicked at the cell bars to make his point. Jack didn't let up, and instead shook his chains with more vigor. The sound was far from pleasing to the ears, and on contrary, it was irritating. The guards watching him on the sidelines could stand it no longer and proceeded to verbally insult Jack. He needed them louder, just to attract _something_.

To get the rattling to stop, the two Alphas kicked at the bars madly, trying to overpower the ruckus Jack was making.

Jack stopped all of a sudden. He could finally smell the beast's scent close by.

A pool of blood started to form next to his feet. Jack silently watched as his beast he had mated with wielded a blood-slicked dagger and his body wrapped in a black robe. But he didn't look haggard the least to Jack, instead a grand presence before his eyes.

The two guards had their throats slit from the back, and his Alpha made quick work of them. Not a single call of help could be made and everything ended.

He did splendid, and Jack gave a smile of satisfaction.

“I knew you'd come.”

He wasn't sure if the other understood, but Jack was compelled to say it out loud anyway.

The Alpha gave out a pinch of sweet scent and a soft growl. He broke the lock with a single fist and sauntered into the confinement room, helping Jack to remove the chains binding him.

Jack flexed his wrists, giving loosening his muscles.

The Alpha shed his black robe and threw it on Jack's head. He said something to Jack, but sadly Jack couldn't understand. He was regretful that he couldn't at this point, and he wanted to know what this Alpha said at least.

The Alpha had secured an escape route, and Jack ran behind him, following without a pip.

Just when he thought his Alpha has everything handled and that all would run smoothly, he picked up a cloying amount of Alpha scent, not only from the one in front of him, but uncountable others.

Things went downhill after.

Jack gripped the robe around his body tightly, feeling his throat burn. The overpowering Alpha scent caused his heart to be unsettled. Even though his mind was reminding him to stay lucid, his body was refusing to listen. He could never make sense of how his body would fall apart and piece together again.

When they made a bend, his Alpha ceased and started to feel for something in the walls.

Jack was becoming nervous. They can't stop, for if they did, the men searching for them could easily track them by his scent.

The Alpha finally discovered the secret behind the wall, and once he pushed the correct mechanism, the wall flipped and revealed a dark chamber. Jack didn't need to know how his Alpha knew of this secret access way as this secret chamber was going to be a big help to them.

The dark chamber had a foul odour, and no one seemed to have entered it for years.

Once the door was closed, there was no trace of light and subsequently all vision was lost. Jack could only reach out and grab the person in front of him, and at least the two wouldn't get separated.

The sense of smell for Alphas was sharp, and they would trace the Omega's scent to somewhere close by. Hiding here was the only option. Thereafter, getting out successfully would be the next challenge.

His Alpha spoke a few sentences, but in the darkness, Jack couldn't read his expression to get what he meant.

How troublesome.

Just when Jack was considering what methods he could use to communicate, his Alpha grabbed his jaw. His entire body leaned forward, and even before Jack could process what was happening, he was being pushed against a wall. Something warm was being pressed against his bottom.

 _Fuck_ , Jack swore mentally.

His Alpha was actually kicking up a rut at this timing.

The Alpha's pheromones exploded in the chamber, and the smell coiled around Jack's nerves. His head felt like it was being stirred, and it was messing with his mind.

There was no doubt that the Omega was being forced into heat.

No, now wasn't the time to be doing this.

Jack mustered all the strength and will, reaching out to push away the Alpha's body pressed againt him. But because of his heat, he couldn't produce any strength.

He hated to be controlled, but he couldn't retaliate.

Jack's face was being pushed against the wall by a large hand, making him unable to turn his head. He wasn't wearing clothing to begin with, and the Alpha lifted the robe, pressing his cock directly at his behind.

The Omega's own pheromones spiked, scaring Jack into a struggle.

His smell was sure to attract other Alphas, and they might just tear the wall down.

His Alpha wasn't tolerating the act of resistance, and one hand pinned him down heavily. A pheromone laced with aggression rolled off, thick to the point that it had Jack's blood firing up.

If there was a form of lighting, Jack would've seen how red his skin had flushed from his heat.

Jack wanted to let out a protest, but his hair was grabbed roughly. The other closed in and bit his lower lip, preventing any noise from escaping.

Jack was having difficulty even opening an eye, and in the darkness, he could see nothing. He could only feel the hot breath against his face.

And that obnoxious sound of breathing.

When the hot organ breached his back hole, Jack thought that his body was going to be torn apart again. Even if he had been induced into a heat, his body had yet to prepare itself. This wasn't the same as the first time. His lips were torn, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Taking a page from his book and without waiting for a response, the Alpha moved at a brutal speed. Jack didn't think he would receive pleasure from his front, and he doubted the Alpha would want to touch his lower body. He had accepted the teachings of being an Omega, though he never fully understood all of it. But he did know that the Omegas in this world were lowly conceiving tools, unworthy of affection or pleasure.

The Alpha's hands were unmoving, but in midst of the heat, Jack couldn't help but be excited.

He wasn't going to think about other problems. This was the natural state of an Omega, he told himself.

His Alpha started to piston into his body, but broken cries were being covered and they turned into incoherent muffles. Pain and pleasure clouded his thinking, and his back hole was clamped around the foreign, invasive object, further stimulating it.

The Alpha let Jack's mouth go, leaning towards his ear and saying something.

Even though he didn't know the language, Jack sensed that he knew what his Alpha was saying.

He was telling him to release his own pheromones.

The Alpha flipped him around, hooked his thighs over his elbows and pushed Jack up against the cold wall. Because of his lost footing, Jack immediately wrapped hismelf around the other person and didn't dare to let go.

His Alpha said something again, this time allowing the Omega to meet his eyes.

Damn it, in this sheet of darkness, his eyes were useless so where the hell should he be looking.

Jack frowned, and his chest heaved. His pheromones were like age old wine in a cellar being popped free of its cork, filling every inch of the air. He knew that his scent was sure to drift outside, and the Alphas would trace the odour to this location.

But he didn't care for it any longer.

All he wanted was to continue mating.

The Alpha manipulated him easily, and his strength was impressive. Pleasure gradually filled Jack's head, and he relished in the feeling - even if his back was being rubbed raw, even when his bitten lips was in searing pain, he still enjoyed the feeling of being filled.

He felt like he was going to be split into half by the cock.

The Alpha's breathing started to turn rapid, and Jack knew what was happening. The moment of pleasure was being rekindled.

No, when he said that he had not taken the birth control pills had been a lie. If he came inside again, he may really end up conceiving.

“No...”

Jack pushed at his Alpha weakly.

He can't get pregnant. He had no rights to bring in a new life.

His Alpha seemed to understand his meaning, and pulled his cock out just as cum splashed onto his abdomen.

Jack collapsed into the Alpha's embrace, who picked up the black robe and wrapped Jack in its warmth.

\-----

When Jack woke, he realised that he was being carried on a back. Above him was a clear moon, and surrounding him was a cool night breeze.

They made it out, though he hadn't known what method his Alpha had used. He could smell that the other carried a fresh scent of blood.

“I should give you something to be called by.”

Jack was terribly exhausted, and dropped his head on the other's neck.

“Gabi, what do you think?”

He tightened his grip around the other's arms, and spat the syllables like the whisper between lovers: “Gabi.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: non-con & 3P

Before boarding the Slipstream plane, Jack and his associate had a quarrel.

It wasn't a big deal actually. It had been so insignificant that Jack couldn't even remember what the reason was.

The associate he had been fighting with was Gabriel Reyes. Everyone close to him called him 'Gabi', and only Jack never called him that because they didn't have a good relationship with each other.

Everyone knew the rift between then, but what caused it was unknown.

Both of them were like hedgehogs and cacti, constantly prickly with each other.

But Jack had been hiding a little secret.

They were times that they did get along. Once, post-mission, the entire crew was at the bars celebrating. Jack held his glass of beer, situating himself near Reyes. At that point in time, all he could smell was the mixed odour of beer and wood of the beer barrels. There were plenty of drunk people, and his own head was unable to tell the difference between left and right. Reyes was like a magnet, pulling him in with great attraction.

The atmosphere and timing was fantastic, and he subsequently sat by Gabriel' side. This time, they didn't quarrel, and they had no reason to.

Maybe it was because of the alcohol that made the two so drunk that a mistake happened.

It had been Gabriel who had accidentally dropped his Spirit onto Jack. Even then, they didn't fight; nothing happened.

Jack pondered to himself, wondering if it was because of the ugly shirt he wore.

Since then, their relationship never progressed. If it weren't a verbal argument, they would be at cold war. He could never figure out what ticked Gabriel off. Once emotions were brought in, things escalated easily and words thereafter would be laced with poison.

Heavens knew that this was not his intention. It wasn't him who hated Gabriel, but it had been Gabriel who harboured an extreme hatred for him.

So when he saw the Alpha who looked exactly like Gabriel Reyes, his heart was immediately drawn towards him.

In the small room of the hotel situated on the second floor, Jack ceased his reminiscing. He gripped his cloak, and silently listened to the sounds outside the door.

His Gabi wasn't with him, and had gone downstairs alone.

The lower floor was a small bar, to which Jack had only a mere glimpse of. There, several Alphas and Omegas were moving to and fro, and they were of different backgrounds. The bar played music, with waiters delivering wines and beers. The people adorned the stench of alcohol and a hint of lust. Even whilst upstairs, Jack could smell the traces of it, but thankfully his marked status meant that he would respond to no one else but Gabi. No other scent would make him lose himself.

All he could smell now was the leftover of the Alpha's aggressive scent, disguising himself as one for the moment. It made his situation better as compared to his Omegan one. At least the Alphas downstairs would not pick up on his scent up to the doorway. Jack would've laughed at his current predicament – he knew nothing of Gabi, and bet his entire fate on this relationship without thoughts or consequences. Though, from any angle, it didn't seem like a bad decision. Actually, from the moment he saw Gabi, he knew he wouldn't have made the wrong choice. No one could predict what outcome was going to be. After all, he didn't even know what Gabi was doing when he left. His future was uncertain.

Jack pushed open the windows, wanting to let his mind have a breather.

In his drowsiness, he saw Gabi passing by downstairs. Their eyes met when Gabi's head raised just before he entered the doors.

Gabi was wearing a black jacket, and Jack remembered that the man had been half-naked.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang.

He was about to go open the door, but decided against it since Gabi had the key to the room.

Jack was fully awake now, and headed to the door bare-footed to take a peek through the peephole.

True enough, it was the black-jacket clad Gabi.

Why hadn't he used his key?

A while longer, and the doorbell sounded again. There was an usual twisting and rattling that indicated a key had not used, but rather the man behind the door was forcefully trying to break the lock.

Jack instantly retreated to the window side, ready to flee through it if need be.

The lock was broken swiftly, and the door creaked open.

Jack and the stranger looked at each other, and the other's dark eyes gave a flash of happiness.

“Gabi?”  
  
“Jack, I've finally found you.”

Hearing a language he could understand from Gabi, Jack was completely stunned.

The other didn't have the familiar scent of his Alpha.

“Gabriel... Reyes?”

“It's me,” he gave a look over at Jack who was guarded. “What are you apprehensive about?”

Jack's eyes glinted, “You don't have a scent.”

The Gabriel Reyes before him was a Beta? Only Betas had absent scents. In this world where prime genetics was everything, the third gender differentiation besides Alpha and Omega was considered useless. Many infants, once confirmed of their secondary gender, were drowned and that left an absence of adult Betas. This was what he knew of the society, and he'd seen the drowning of infants through recorded arts.

It seemed like Gabriel had came to this world without his body being reconditioned.

That made his existence in this world extremely dangerous.

Gabriel did not know the laws of this world.

“Scent?” Gabreil narrowed his gaze. “Did you become an Alpha? Or an Omega?”

“You know?” Jack's eyes widened.

“Before I came here, Winston's done research. More or less.”

Knowing that your past and experiences could be known, Jack's heart tightened. With such a shameful encounter, he would never want anyone to know, especially Gabriel.

“Then you...”  
  
“I don't know what had happened to you,” Gabriel's words made Jack calm again, but it didn't last for long. “But it's obvious that you're not doing too well, Jack.”

Jack tightened his grip around the cloak he wore. “Gabriel, there's something you need to know. Your gender in this planet is extremely unsafe.”

“Skip all the mumbo jumbo shit, I don't plan to stay for long. I'm here to find you and take you back, Jack.” Gabriel took a few steps forward and grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling them eye-to-eye. “We cannot stay on this planet any longer.”

Jack froze. If Gabriel could smell scents, he would have noticed the rising, aggravating scent of the beast in the room.

“Get away from me, Gabriel!” Jack pushed him away.

The smell pouring from the Alpha was making him nauseous.

If Gabriel wasn't here, the smell would not have been this bad.

Jack pulled back and took a few steps away, and that was when he saw the person behind Gabriel.

The Alpha had been watching darkly, eyes reddened as if it bled. He opened his mouth, and a threatening low-pitch noise escaped as dangerously as the aura shrouding him.

“Gabi!”   
  
Jack situated himself before the Alpha, blocking him.

Knowing that the strong hands were capable of breaking chains and bones, and Jack couldn't let his Alpha do anything to Gabriel.

Gabriel found that this person looked exactly like him, and there seemed to be a spark between the two of them.

“Jack, he's called 'Gabi'?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess...”

In truth, he never knew his Alpha's real name since they could not communicate.

The Alpha was speaking to Jack, but Jack didn't understand a word. All he knew was that his Alpha was extremely pissed, and the tone was drilling anxiety into his gut.

He couldn't let the Alpha continue losing control of his pheromones as it was about to make him vomit. Jack grabbed the other's chin, forcefully kissing him and shutting the mouth up. His tongue prompted with twitchy licks, and Gabi was quick to indulge in the shabby kiss.

Gabriel watched, stunned. He didn't know what to make out of the scene before him.

At the end of the kiss, the Alpha had calmed down, but he still threw a glare at Gabriel.

Jack's cheeks were reddened. Gabriel had never seen this side of him before. But what he did know now, based on their reactions, was that Jack and this person who shared the exact face as him were 'bonded'; one Alpha, one Omega. Winston had done his research, and it had been overly thorough. There was a lot of unnecessary information that the smart gorilla had stuffed into his head. Hell, he didn't need to see Jack and another man get all chummy.

The aggressive beast of said man was obviously dissatisfied with the single kiss Jack gave him. He treated it like a signal to proceed.

Feeling his own receptive pheromones start to kick up, Jack started to panic.

He was not going to be a muddled mess in front of Gabriel.   
  
Jack grabbed the Alpha's wrist tightly, frantically shaking his head. “No, Gabi, I don't want that!”   
  
It was unknown if he truly didn't understand Jack or was doing it on purpose, but the Alpha didn't still his ministrations. The same, dark eyes as Gabriel was looking at him deeply as if he could could read his thoughts.

This time, the Alpha's pheromones was stronger than ever, and Jack crumbled to the floor from weakened limbs. As a lowly Omega, he well damned couldn't refuse an order from his Alpha. Whilst Jack was struggling with himself, his Alpha hooked his elbows under his knees and lifted him up easily.

Jack let out a yelp as his cloak fell to the floor boards.

The Alpha was prodding his hard length against his perineum. Jack's back end was exposed to the air.

There was no turning back.

Jack felt all his strength draining, and bowed over his Alpha's head, softly saying: “Don't look, Gabriel...”

It wasn't even a minute before he was completely weakened. He was even wet enough to readily accept the other.

In this position, there was little resistance to the intrusion at his back. Filled to the brim, he couldn't help but cry out.

The Alpha started to thrust, and Jack clung to his back with his mouth tightly shut.

He didn't want to let Gabriel hear anything.

The room was echoing with ragged breathing, and Jack never heard a single thing from Gabriel.

Damn, was he really just watching? The idea of it was making Jack go crazy.

Jack's shallow noises sounded like crying, and his Alpha stopped. Jack blinked for a moment, and when he raised his head he was met with Gabriel naked self in sight.

It was all over.

The Alpha removed his cock and had Jack on the floor, flipping his body with his his back facing him.

Because this had been such an embarrassing position, Jack's entire body shuddered.

He wasn't intending to come from the back, was he?  
  
“No, stop, Gabi!”   
  
Jack started to struggle, but his body was pressed down by the Alpha, bottom raised high. Then, that thick, hot cock rammed into him without resistance.

And Gabriel just watched the entire ordeal in complete silence.

Jack bit his lower lip, but broken moans still escaped.

This was rape.

Jack's eyes were filled with tears, that shaft in his back thrusting into him brutally. Even so, it caused his lust to spike and the pleasure was causing his eyes to blur.

The Alpha's pheromones was alike a warm current, inducing his form to relax. The moans were becoming uncontrolled, increasing in volume.

Before Jack lost all focus, another person stood before him.

“Jack, open your mouth.”

Gabriel's voice was like a curse, and Jack in his confusion opened his lips that were rosy from the previous kiss. Another thick cock was mercilessly shoved into his mouth.

The hot insides of the mouth had Gabriel letting out a soft noise of pleasure.

He didn't know why he wanted to fuck Jack's mouth, but hell. He could smell an odd, sweet scent in the room, and it was probably the smell of said pheromones. Whatever it was drove him insane, making his instincts scream.

Gabriel grabbed Jack's hair, forcing his head to bob back and forth.

Jack, with both his front and back ends being assaulted, could not have retained his sanity for long. Both men were giving him great pleasure, and even though he received no treatment in his front, it was enough to make him cum.

“Mm...”  
  
Both of them were simultaneously increasing in their paces, and Jack suddenly felt the base of the cock behind him enlarging, stretching out inside the reproductive cavity.

He had been knotted.

No, he didn't want to be pregnant.

Semen poured in, and Jack shivered in the heat.

On the other hand, Gabriel pulled his own cock out and shot his cum onto Jack's face. The sticky whiteness clung onto the long lashes and dribbled slowly.

Fucking sexy.

Gabriel held onto Jack's face, kissing him on the forehead.

When he raised his head, he realised that the Alpha who shared the same face had been glowering angrily at him.

 


End file.
